1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable splicing method while maintaining electrical connection and not interrupting service, and more particularly to a method of replacing a portion of an old cable by a new cable through making use of side entry electrical wire connectors, piercing probes and a piece of transfer equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in replacing a portion of a cable being used by a new cable, the old cable has been transferred to the new cable by cutting the former to temporarily interrupt the electrical connection.
When an old cable, particularly a telephone cable, is cut to be replaced by a new cable, the electrical connection being used is interrupted at the time of cutting and it becomes disabled until the completion of the replacing operation.